


Momota Kaito Should be Dead

by Kosonah



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosonah/pseuds/Kosonah
Summary: A Grim Reaper will do whatever it takes to keep a human alive.





	1. I Can’t Die Yet

**Author's Note:**

> For context: All the humans in this fic all go to Hope Peaks Academy (except its college instead of high school) 
> 
> DR characters are 3rd years, SDR2 are 2nd years, meanwhile, NDVR3 are 1st years. But the primary focus will be the NDRV3 cast.

The taste of metal soaks Kaito’s tongue. The blood seeping from his mouth drops into pond of pink flooding below as his hands tighten madly around the sides of the sink. He doesn’t have much time. 

He glanced back at the mirror to see the dark circles decorating his eyes, he felt his face dressed in sticky sweat. It didn’t help that his stomach felt hallow along with it. Food just isn’t appealing anymore. When you know you’re dying, it suddenly doesn’t matter whether you eat or not. Besides, he’d throw it all up anyways.

He wouldn’t be surprised if he was part of a horror movie of some sort. The typhoon roaring outside certainly didn’t help the atmosphere.

He sighed. He doesn’t know what to do. For the first time in his life, he’s left to watch himself slowly crumble. He isn’t used to that. He’s always used to facing every problem head-on, no matter what. The ache of knowing he could’ve done something, anything. But when the doctors say he has a week at most… what can he do? He isn’t even sure what to write in his will. It was a sad thought… thinking of what to write in a will. He never thought he would ever have to do that. At least so young. And yet… here he was.

He rubbed his eyes. Not expecting his finger to be soaked from his drizzle of tears. He doesn’t cry much. He always stopped himself from doing so. It was weak to shed tears, it doesn’t solve anything. But... there was simply nothing to solve. 

Lifting his head to face the mirror again, his eyes widened. 

He wasn’t the only one in the room.

A giggle, a pale young boy grinned right behind him. “Momota Kaito. Age 19. Cause of death was terminal illness.”

He shrieked, as clumsily as he could, he collapsed on his own feet. The intruder swiftly side steps as Kaito’s head hit the wall. 

The boy snickers as he offers his hand to help him up. He was dressed in a black hoodie, a skeleton pattern design was printed on the fabric. His black purplish hair definitely stood out. “What’s wrong? You act like you’ve seen a ghost!” 

“D-Don’t screw around!!!” He shouted before hugging his legs. “Who the fuck are you?!”

”I’m a clown- no, a fairy! No, no, I’m actually a pirate! Or perhaps… a ghost?” He smiled menacingly. He realized that… he lacked a shadow... and the kid was floating slightly off the ground. 

“D-Don’t talk about stuff like that!!” He felt his entire body shiver. No, no, he can’t _possibly_ be a ghost. Wait- if he can see ghosts... is he one too? 

His brain kept replaying the things he dreamt of doing… He can’t die yet— he had so many things he needed to do. Space was waiting to be explored. He wanted to touch the brilliant stars and swim in endless galaxies… his yearning to become someone he could’ve been… was slipping away all too soon. He couldn’t help but feel bitter reality crush him to bits. A black hole swirling behind him as he reached for the Milky Way. He wasn’t the Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars he hoped for. It’s done. It’s over.

It wasn’t until the other placed his hand on his cheek. A light emitting from his palm.

He suddenly felt a wave of relief bathe him. “...Huh?”

“Yeah. Just something I do when I have a client who won’t stop being a whiny baby.”

He took a deep breath, whatever he did, it worked… He still felt his heart drumming against his rib cage from all the anxiety. But, overall... he felt... at peace. “Who… who the hell are you? What’s going on?”

He laughed, removing his hand. “pfft— no, silly Momota-chan. I’m the Grim Reaper. Didn’t I already say that?”

“Wha— no, you didn’t say anything like that!!! I- I don’t understand a single thing you’re saying!”

“You don’t have to.” He played with his hair a little, “just understand that I’m the Grim Reaper is all.”

“You’re not the Grim Reaper! You don’t exist, none of that supernatural stuff exists!”

“Eh? Then who am I? Can you explain this?” He swung his hand to the side, “Moon Crystal Power…” raising his hand towards the sky, he shouts. “Make up!” a large scythe with purple flames engulfing the sharp edge appeared in his hand. He posed as he put his hand over his face dramatically. “I’m the Grim Reaper of DICE! In the name of death, I will send you to the afterlife!”

“...Huh?!” Shock was an understatement for what he was feeling right now. All common sense is suddenly thrown out the window the moment he met this boy. He wanted to say more, say something. But he felt something crawling from his throat, and then— A burst of blood out of his mouth instead.

“Oh wow.” The Grim Reaper stood up. “This tells me I need to hurry up and take you away now… “ His expression grew blank, so unlike the smile he had before. “It’ll be ok soon. Can you please come to terms that you’re dead?” He blankly said. “You won’t be able to Rest In Peace if you don’t accept this.”

“...”

He lowered his scythe and placed his hand against his cheek again. He must’ve done the same thing as before. Because right now he suddenly feels his worries float away once again. As if the boy had popped all the balloons of concerns Kaito had choking his neck.

The boy's words began to soothe him. “Nishishi. Death isn’t as scary as you think. You’re worrying over nothing.”

Kaito smiled and sighed. “Guess this is the end huh…” finally accepting fate, he slumped against the wall. “Dying at 19… that’s sad isn’t it.” He took a glance at his hand. Painted with his own blood. “I’m glad my last moments were with you.”

The others eyes widened. He was glad? That’s new… usually, when he took the souls of the dead, he would get people begging… people crying, people screaming. Which- admittedly something Kaito had done upon seeing him. Yet… “You must be crazy to think you’re glad to see me.” He stood up and raised his weapon.

“I dunno… you seem like an innocent person, Ouma.”

_Ouma._

A shiver down his spine as the Grim Reaper swung the sharp weapon, almost slicing his clients neck. “Where did you hear that name?” It was more like a demand than a question. Sweat dripped from Ouma’s chin. Did he say his own name at some point? If so when?

Instead, he coughed. “I...” he couldn’t finish. The rest that came out was a series of wheezing fits and puddles of blood. It didn’t take long until he stopped. 

The shorter boy gritted his teeth, eye twitching. “…” He sighed. If he wanted answers, he needed Kaito alive. “I suppose I’ll take your soul later… When he wakes up again.” He bit his fingernail. Should he be doing this? He understands the consequences that come along with it. But he needs to know. This is the closest he’s been. He can’t waste this potential opportunity.

“Momota Kaito… you’re more than you let on.”

 

* * *

 

He adjusted the checkered tie around his neck, stepping into the office. Why Hell had a dress code, Ouma doesn’t know. Before he can sit down in his office chair, he noticed his boss waiting for him. The blue haired demon sheep horns never gave him a good impression. “Come to my office.”

Strolling into the room, he had his hands in his pockets, back slacked. His posture definitely wasn’t matching the atmosphere.

“I noticed you missed a client. Care to explain?” Her glasses glistened, he was unable to read her judging eyes. Not that he cared.

“Just a small mistake is all. I’ll take his soul at a later time.”

“Do you understand what you’re saying? His soul is residing in a rotting dead body. You know what’ll happen down on earth?”

“I’ll get it done as fast as possible.” He stares at his nails, uninterested in the conversation. “I just had some difficulties letting him accept what was going on is all.”

“You’ve never had difficulties in the past.”

“There’s a first to everything, no?”

She sighed, “If the job doesn’t get done soon… I’ll have to send someone else to get the job done. You better not disappoint me Ouma-kun.”

He smirked, “I can say the same to you.”

 

* * *

 

The typhoon outside was roaring. Bullets drumming the roof of his dormitory, accompanied with a gross sobbing echoing the walls. A death's grip pulled his shirt down desperately. When he opened his eyes he noticed a ahoge poking his chin. “Shu-... Shuichi?”

He was then met with a pair of golden eyes, tears flooding them. “Kaito?!” His eyes widened, more tears dripping. “I thought you were- I thought you were dead- and I- I- Uhm- I tried checking and-“

“Calm down Shuichi!” He tried to understand the situation. All he knew was that Saihara was in bad shape. He rubbed circles on his sidekicks back, attempting to calm him down. “I’m… I’m not dead. It’s ok.”

The detective took deep breaths, the ache that wretched him earlier slipping away as he embraces his best friend. “You had me so worried…”

Kaito nodded. Observing the dried blood all over the floor and under his lips. There was no wonder why he was so anxious. He let his friend sob as much as he wanted. After a moment of back pats and sobbing. Saihara lifted himself up.

“Thank… Thank you for uhm…”

The larger of the two chuckled, “it’s no problem… what time is it?”

“One in the morning…” He paused and glanced down. “Maki and I were wondering why you didn’t show up to work out in the school gym today, so… so I came to visit your dorm room.”

“And then you saw me lying in the bathroom…” he stood up. “I need to clean this up…”

“Earlier I noticed…” Saihara suddenly placed his hand on Kaito’s chest. His face turning pale.

“...Buddy?” He tilted his head.

“How are you…” He was staring at him with an expression he couldn’t pinpoint. A mix of disbelief and fear? “How are you _alive?”_

“Huh?”

“Your heart… it isn’t beating.”

 

* * *

 

The Ultimate Nurse was startled when she heard knocks on her door in the middle of the night.

“Y- Yes…?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, Tsumiki-senpai… but we were wondering if you can examine Kaito? It’s- it’s an emergency and the typhoon outside is too much of a risk…”

“Oh- yes, come in!” She offered as she opened the door for the two. The girl turned on her lamp and patted the bed. Kaito sat down meanwhile Shuichi found a chair nearby to sit on. Her room was crowded with unknown medications and antidotes. “What seems to be the problem?” She nervously asked.

“Well…” The man in question rubbed his neck. “How do I explain this…”

“His heart stopped beating… and it’s been about an hour since I noticed.” Shuichi answered for him.

“Wh-What?! That’s- That’s impossible! For a heart to stop beating for so long…” She reached for Kaito’s arm and tries to find a pulse. “...There isn’t a pulse either?! No, this can’t be right…” She began to panic, but as a nurse, she couldn’t allow herself to do that. “Let- Let me test some things. Maybe your heartbeat is simply very weak....”

She stood up and shuffled around her drawer, pulling out a stethoscope. She returned, pressing it against Kaito’s chest. “No… your heart isn’t beating…!” She took a deep breath. “I would pull out a defibrillator, but… the fact that’s it’s been an hour...” She was obviously anxious out of her mind, but she must do whatever she can. “...it can’t be a sudden cardiac arrest. If so you’d be dead already… this is… this is something beyond my skills.” She admitted before crying. “I’m- I’m sorry... I don’t know. Just… Just to be sure I’ll perform the actions needed for a situation when the heart stops beating moments ago… it’s all I know.”

“It's fine.” Kaito reassured. “We should’ve contacted 119 immediately… I think we should head to the hospital if you don’t know what’s going on.”

Mikan glanced away. “But the typhoon...”

She was right. No vehicle would be able to drive through that. There wasn’t much the two could do.

“Uhm…” She tensed up. “This is- this is selfish of me… but can you allow me to keep examining you? I- I know you should be at a hospital... you need to be immediately looked at.”

“I’m sorry Tsumiki-senpai… ” Shuichi lowered his hat. “But I think Kaito needs to see a professional immediately. I’ll contact a teacher who knows how to drive through safely.”

“No, I believe her.”

“Kaito-“

“I want to believe she can cure me.” He smiled as if death wasn’t breathing against his neck.

He clenched his fists, “this isn’t the time to-“

“When I believe in someone, I won’t stop! Tsumiki will definitely cure me!”

“Momota-san!” She smiles in delight. “I’ll do whatever I can!” She’s never felt so delighted. She’s so happy someone believes in her. She began crying a moment later. “Th-Thank you so muuccch…!”

Shuichi glared at Kaito. He still sided with his idiot going to the hospital. But it was true when he believed in something, he won’t stop until he dies. Which sadly, was creeping up to Kaito all too soon. 

 

* * *

 

After a few examinations and tests, the three were beginning to feel exhausted. It was four in the morning and Tsumiki was running on pure adrenaline at this point.

“I- I can conclude that Kaito doesn’t seem to be in any danger in dying in time soon… surprisingly.”

“How is that possible?” Shuichi put his hand over his mouth. “His heart… it isn’t beating. Even with the defibrillator…”

“I’m- I’m sorry…! Please don’t hurt me, I’ll strip if you want!” She sobbed before explaining herself. “I know it sounds strange… but these past few hours Kaito is still talking and functioning normally…It should be _impossible._ ” She gulped. “His skin… it’s rotting, and his body temperature is drastically cold.” She gulped, “in a case like this, you’re clinically dead. It’s almost as if… he’s a zombie with a functional mind.”

“I’m- I’m not dead! I’m talking to you right now!”

“I really don’t know! I’ve never witnessed anything like this! Any… Anyhow, It’s- it’s late… and I need time to prepare and research to give you a proper diagnosis... it may be best to sleep in my room until you’re better. I need to be there if there’s a sudden change…”

“Shouldn’t you sleep, Tsumiki?” Kaito scratched his head.

“No, it’s fine! I won’t sleep until you’re absolutely better!” She had a determined look on her face. She really did shine when others were in need of help.

“I’ll sleep here on the couch here. I can’t help but worry if I’m not in the same room...”

He was so worried… he can’t help but worry about his best friend. His illness has been plaguing his mind. He can’t help but feel the need to do whatever he can to support Kaito. But how…? He clenched his fists. When he needed help, Kaito was there for him. But… he can’t do a single thing for him back.

He was pathetic.

—

That night, purple flames sparked in the nurse's room and what emerges is a short Grim Reaper. He glances at the aspiring astronaut. Sleeping peacefully… a rotting smell wafting in the air. “You certainly caused a ruckus earlier…” He would’ve come sooner if not for the mountain of paperwork he had. Honestly, he wishes he could burn all of it.

Setting aside his petty problems, he lifts his hand and places it on Kaito’s chest “Here…” A light emerges from his palm. “This should keep your body running for a bit.” The moment he heard the other's heartbeat, he lifted his hand. He noticed Kaito’s skin blooming with color as his chest lifted up and down. “Good… he’s breathing.” he huffed, this took a lot more energy than he thought. He felt his body grow weak as he tried to make Kaito’s stronger. Hopefully, it’s the last time he does it. He bit his nails. He needs to take his soul… but he needed to know… he needed to know what Kaito was to him.

“...I’m going to get my ass kicked in Hell for this.”

“That’s the least of your worries.”

He recognized that voice. He turned around to see a succubus standing before him. He groaned “What’s the slut doing here?”

“I’m- I’m not a slut! I'm a beautiful genius!” Miu shivered at the insult.

“Answer my question you worthless dog.”

“Eee! I- I finished the blueprints you gave me… so I came to tell you as soon as possible.” She nervously trembled, tears welling up in her eyes. “I just happened to watch you keep the human alive while I got here… you’re- you’re fucking with fate you know?!” It didn’t really take long for her to gain her aggressive confidence back. Ouma rolled his eyes.

“Fate? What a boring concept.” He hated fate. Why bother doing anything if it’s all up to ‘fate?’ If everything was already predetermined, what’s even the point of being born? What a boring excuse.

“Although, I’m glad you finished what I asked. Guess that’s the only thing you’ll ever be useful for in your pathetic life.”

“Hey! You didn’t answer my question you gremlin! Do- Do you understand what you’re doing by keeping that human alive?! This is serious!”

He knew exactly what he was doing. He didn’t need a succubus with cum for a brain to be bossing him around. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.” He shrugged it off. “Now that you’re finished with what I need, I need one more thing from you.”

“What is it this time you asshat?!” She huffed, “want me to blow you off! Kyahaha, I bet my ass you do!”

“Shut it or else I’ll shove a dildo up your ass with no lube.”

“Ahn…!”

He sighed, already tired of the succubus. “You know a witch right?” He asked, “I need one.”

She hesitated a bit. “I do but… the witch I know is… She’s going through a witch trial tomorrow.”

He knew full well what that meant for him… “what do you mean? Didn’t those stop centuries ago?”

She shook her head, “That’s when the archangels thought they went extinct…”

“Tch…” he bit his fingernail. “I need that witch alive.” This was bad. The existence of witches was straight out illegal… he started to think, of what he could do. “I’ll have to get her through illegal means…” he smiled. “Not that I minded.”

 

* * *

 

_One minute he was beside a short boy. The next he was beside a pink splatter of blood. He wondered how things led up to this, he wonders if he’ll eventually forget the boy’s voice. That horse's laughter, the teasing comments. He doesn’t want to forget. He has already forgotten so many voices. So many faces. All replaced with the constant dread, “who’ll die next?”_

_He was surprised to realize, just how much fear factors into grief. What if others forget him…? His life wouldn’t have mattered if that was the case. Will people only see him as someone who didn’t care about others? Even after all he has done to stop this tragedy? Even after being reduced to a stain on the hydraulic press?_

_He’s never felt so isolated and alone. Opening the script Ouma has written for him, a letter drops._

_To Momota Kaito._

 

* * *

 

Light flooded into the room, shining onto the to-be astronaut’s face. He opened his eyes, soon realizing this emotional ache in his chest... He barely remembers what happened in his dream, but it must've been a nightmare of some sort. He shrugged, turning around. He smiled when he noticed Saihara sitting on a chair beside the bed, sleeping. He sat up and stretched. 

“Shuichi?”

“...Mm.” He hummed, stirring from his slumber as he opened his eyes. “Kaito… are you feeling better?”

“I’m more than better!” This was the best feeling he has ever had in his life. Whatever Tsumiki did, he was practically blooming with life. “I feel like I could go to space right now!”

A black haired nurse peeked through the door, “oh, are you two awake?” She strolled in, delighted to see Kaito so energetic. Compared to before, he seemed both physically and emotionally exhausted. It seems his illness has taken a rather large toll on the man. “Good news! Your heart started beating again, and you’re healthy as you can be!”

Shuichi’s ahoge flew up upon hearing those words. Heaving a sigh of relief.

“Tsumiki, I can’t thank you enough!” He gave a toothy grin, “honestly, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.”

“I- I didn’t do anything… I’m sorry.” She played with her fingers sadly. “I checked you often and tried to do my best to research and such… but it seems that your heart went back to normal around 6 AM…”

“Interesting…” Shuichi put his hand over his mouth, mind wondering.

“Whatcha thinking about now Shuichi?”

“...Tsumiki-senpai, May I ask, have you figured out what was going on with Kaito?”

The meek girl trembled, “I- I’m sorry… I don’t know… p-please don’t get mad at me! The closest thing Momota-san might’ve had was Necrosis… but he barely has even half the symptoms… I’ll… I’ll do whatever I can to figure out what’s going on! For now, please visit me daily for at least a week so that I can make sure you’re okay.”

“Sure thing, Tsumiki!”

Stretching, Kaito felt the most relaxed he’s been in a _long_ time. He was absolutely brimming with energy. He actually feels like eating for once.

Taking a glance at the nurse, he noticed the black circles under her eyes. “Tsumiki, have you been up all night?”

“Yes…” She scratched her cheek nervously.

“You should sleep, Tsumiki. And thank you for letting me sleep on your bed last night.”

“Of… Of course…” she collapsed the moment she touched her bed, immediately snoring comfortably. All Kaito could do is chuckle. He’ll gift her something for her hard work later.

Kaito turned to his sidekick, noticing him quickly scribbling on a small notepad.

“TRUTH BULLETS:

Found “Dead” around 1:26 AM, Kaito’s apartment  
Kaito’s illness  
Heartbeat stopping - 1:26 AM  
Heartbeat returning - 6 AM

“What’s a truth bullet?”

“Uwah!!!” Shuichi let out a screech, not realizing his best friend behind him. “It’s- it’s a stupid thing I write for detective work…” He blushed, the notebook was never meant to be seen by anyone except for Shuichi…

His friend let out a hearty laugh, “solving my mystery case huh? You don’t need to do that.”

The detective tensed up, trying to lower his hat- but soon realizing he no longer wore it. “...I do need to do this. It’s- it’s the least I can do for you Kaito.”

“...Huh?”

“You’re… you’re always there for me. You helped me when I was depressed. When- when you were… dying. I couldn’t do anything but watch… I can’t cure your illness, all I could do is watch you suffer…”

“Shuichi…” his voice was hard to hear. It sounded to fragile and quiet. Almost as if his best friend would break apart the moment he touched him.

“And- the least I can do- is figure out what’s happening. I need to prove to you that you choose the right sidekick.” He had a determined face, he barely made a face like that. So to see it, brought the same determined face to Kaito’s.

“That’s right! Prove to me I didn’t make the wrong decision! I believe in you!”

Happiness swelled in Shuichi’s chest. He finally giving back to all the support Kaito has given him. He already lost his friend once, he refuses to lose him again. He’ll figure out what’s going on, and find a solution to it.


	2. Left Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I first want to thank everyone who kudo’d and especially commented on my work. I did not expect the attention it received, and honestly it warms my heart to know that you guys like what I’m making. I spend a lot of time on this, it ended up longer then I thought it would, and I’m somewhat scared of mistakes- but I hope you like it anyways.
> 
> Friendly disclaimer: I am not religious in anyway, please do not read this thinking that any of this is based off complete truth. While I did do some research on the subject for the sake of inspiration, this isn’t supposed to be a accurate representation, of (whatever religion this is? Atua?) 
> 
> Take this as some sort of Modern mythology instead!

“It’s the head Grim Reaper…”

“Ehh? That guy? He’s so small… He must’ve died as a teenager.”

“Don’t associate yourself with him. Honestly, he’s only a high rank because he’s Tsumugi-san’s favorite.”

Ouma glanced away, dragging himself to his bosses office. She’s requests him quite often, thus the whispering of his co-workers. Not that he cared. He enjoyed that they portrayed him as a egotistical villain, too wicked for Hell.

When he swung the door open, he noticed Tsumugi in a happy mood. “Oh you’re here.” She pulled out a small box from the drawers, placing it on the table. “You know what this is, I assume?”

“Hm?” His tried to look closer. “Oh, stealing my belongings now, huh? Well, I’m going to need that back Tsumugi-chan.” His usual smile plastered on, he placed his hands behind his head casually.

“Aw, c’mon.” She opened the box, revealing colored contacts from inside. “Why are you trying to hide your left eye? You don’t like it?” She stood up, striding over to him. They were close, far too close for Ouma’s comfort.

He glanced away. “I know I’m charming, but I suggest you do this after office hours.”

She chuckled, “why, of course, I wouldn’t flirt while working.” Her hand went under his chin, lifting his head up before-

“Agh!!” He yelped out, flinching back in surprise. ”Tsu-Tsumugi…!” He quickly covered the left side of his face with his hand. She was so swift in removing his eye contact, it seemed unreal. No human should be able to do that. But taking a glance at her horns, he should’ve known she wasn’t human to begin with. Let alone a regular demon.

She played with the eye contact on her hand, squishing it and rolling it around her fingers. “You’d look so much prettier if you’d just reveal your eye.”

“You’re a total creep…” he laughed weakly.

“That’s nothing new in Hell.” Her glasses glistened, running her hands onto the sides of his curly hair. “What can I do to make you show that eye of yours?”

“...” Ouma didn’t resist her detestable hands, he wasn’t in the position to do so. “...One of your cosplays has an eyepatch right? If I wear that, you can stop bullying your adorable subordinate?”

Her eyes sparkled, droll pouring off her mouth. “Oo! I’ll give you a special eyepatch!” She pulled out a black eyepatch with a dragon design decorating it. She skipped happily towards him, placing it over his eye. “Kyaa, you look just like him!! Your lil stature is so perfect for this! Here, I’ll even give you the suit!”

After what seemed hours of her hands wrapping the measuring tape around his thin body, Ouma was in a spiffy suit. He seemed like he just got out of a yakuza movie. “I can’t believe you made me dress up as your OC.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t have the wig!” She drooled at the sight. Her heart was throbbing in delight with how good Ouma looked. “Hehehe… now if I can somehow convince you to cosplay as-“

The door slammed shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Strolling out of the office. A monocoin slips into a vending machine and what drops next is a purple carbonated drink. Popping the cap, all that was on his mind was to see that human again. He scanned the paperwork in his hands.

_“Momota Kaito._

_Species: Human_  
_Status: Dead (*)_  
_Age: 19_  
_Sex: Male_  
_Height: 6’0”_  
_Weight: 163ib_  
_Birthdate: April 12  
_Chest: 90cm—“__

_____ _

His eye widened as he choked on his drink, “ninety centimeters?!” He coughed out, covering his mouth in shock. Ninety centimeters is much larger than most women’s chests- what is this guy’s work out routine?! He didn’t realize how flustered he was until he felt his face heat up, “I’m getting distracted…” he was just glad he was alone. If anyone saw him like this, he wouldn’t be able to live it down. He shook his head and returned to reading.

 _“Blood type: O_  
_Likes: Houseplants  
_Dislikes: Occult__

____

__

__

_(*) Soul collection in the process.”_

He likes houseplants. That seemed somewhat boring. Although, maybe he can ask Kaito how to raise one. Which plant should he get? He isn’t really updated on earth's vegetation… He paused, catching himself getting off topic. Was he actually thinking of hanging out with this guy…? He ignored the thought and flips to the next page.

 _“Previous Fates:_  
53: Human. Succumbed to his terminal illness during his Execution.  
39: Guardian Angel to Maki Harukawa. Murdered by Maki Harukawa.  
16: Human. Asteroid Impact in Space.”

Every file had an abundance of fates, he decided it too much of a hassle to read the rest of them. But what interested him most was fate number 53. Executed…? Humans did have those death penalties for criminals. What did he do so badly that got him such a punishment? What even-

His face slammed into a wooden door, a welp squeaked from the man. Papers danced through the air as he stepped back. He sighed, when did he get the habit of being so airheaded? He quickly picked up the papers and opened the door of his room. Spotting familiar green haired man on his bed, reading a mystery novel he took from Ouma’s bookshelf. Seeing him brought a smile to his face.

“What’s a ghost doing here? Too lazy to move on?”

“Of course not.” The ghost in question sat up, closing his book. “You know how hard it is to find peace when you don’t know where to look?” He sighed. “You passed on right? How did you do it?”

“Did you already forget Amami-chan?” The other scolded. “Most species don’t get to remember what their past life was. Let alone even know reincarnation exists.” He poked the other man's nose, only for his hand to go through. “Only pathetic ghosts like you remember! Even the lame humans get such privileges through dreams.”

“...Thing is, even I don’t remember.”

“Hmm…” He thought for a bit, his face inching closer towards his friends. He locked his mischievous lilac eye at Amami’s brilliant green. He’s always wondered why the ghost was like that. It was the first time he has seen a wandering spirit without memories of their past life.

“Ouma-kun?”

A shit eating grin spread across Ouma’s face. “Nishishi, maybe I was the one who took your soul. Maybe I messed you up and took your precious memories away.” He placed his hand under his own chin.

Although, the amnesiac wasn’t phased. He only smiled. “That’s one crazy theory you have there.”

“Is it? Is it not? Which is it, which is it?” His eye sparkled, hands curled up and under his chin cutely. “Well guess what! I am the one who took my beloved Amami-chan’s memories! Greedy lil’ me wanted to keep them allll to myself!”

He chuckled, petting Ouma soft hair out of endearment. “Whatever you say, Ouma-kun.”

He jolted slightly, taking a deep breath. These aren’t Tsumugi’s hands. There’s nothing to be worried about. “Mou…” he pouted. “Treating me like a child just because I look younger than you! That’s discrimination against shotas!”

“Uh-huh. What’s to say you aren’t a child? You’re even wearing some silly pirates eyepatch today.” He rolled his eyes. He’s been Ouma’s friend for as long as he could remember. At least long enough to tolerate Ouma’s nonsense. He remembered how surprised the Grim Reaper was when they first met. The ghost wasn’t showing any sign of being annoyed at him for his usual antics. Making Ouma increasingly curious about him. Soon enough, they became close friends. They both came to an agreement that Ouma will help Amami remember his past life, and soon pass on. What’s in it for Ouma? Apparently he “didn’t want to see your ugly avocado hair anymore.” So he’ll do “anything to get rid of you.”

“Hey, Ouma-kun.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you ever want your memories back?”

He tilted his head, wondering what brought on such a subject. “Hmmmm…” He pondered for a bit, shuttling his eyes. He remembers a time where he had asked himself the same question.

Back when he was a simple Grim Reaper and nothing more.

...

Ouma clenched his fist around his lantern, staring down at the brutal death of a little girl. She’s crushed into pieces by a car. Her face no longer seemed human. Sirens blaring, her friends struggling to breathe, and feelings of a violent burning in their throats as they sobbed. It seems she died a hero’s death. Almost as if he was sat in a theatre, he witnessed the girl burst out, running desperately in front of a speeding car and shoving someone out of the way. Her small body twisting in ways it shouldn’t. The absolute turmoil that was destroying her beautiful face. With that the movie was close to an end, and it was time for the Grim Reaper to step onto the stage.

Ripping apart the soul from what remained, Ouma held it in his hand. It felt as if he was holding the world in his palm. He had an agonizing ache to do anything to return it back to where it once stayed. But it simply didn’t a home anymore. Instead he opened his lantern, and placed the glowing orb in.

He began to walk away from the scene, his footsteps ringing heavy against his ears. For some reason, his feet dragged him to a nearby orphanage. He suspected that this was the place where she was staying before she passed. He noticed a sobbing girl at the entrance. Her red eyes were filled with fire, yet so much anguish at the same time. She desperately tugged at her long black pigtails for comfort. Almost as if she can somehow bring her friend back by pulling hard enough. To know that her friend is simply in the lantern he held… to know that there was nothing he could possibly do. He bit his lip and strolled away.

Returning to the office, he slouched against his chair. Head fixated at the ceiling, he spun his chair mindlessly, eyes beginning to spin. It didn’t take long for toxic and cruel thoughts to plague his mind. Although, Ouma was expecting it to happen. He wasn’t surprised when he heard a familiar voice.

“You killed her.”

A voice Ouma has always heard, yet always avoided. A little boy stares at him with eyes of a dead fish.

Ouma sighed. “There was nothing else I could’ve done.”

“Are you sure you’re not making it up?” The kid tilted his head.

He knew the child was agonizingly unbending. Ouma couldn’t bring himself to stare into his eyes. He darted his eyes onto the boy’s checkered scarf. “I’m sure.”

“No, you're not.”

He felt his eye twitch. “Stop telling me what I should feel!” He thrashed his fists onto his desk, his soda bottle tipping over and flooding his work papers. He quickly dug his nails into his own flesh, surprised by his abrupt change of mood. He turned to realize the boy had vanished.

He heaved a heavy sigh. Every time he dug his venomous claws into people's chests, ripping apart their fragile soul. The screams, the sobbing, the begging, would all choke him speechless. If only he can cover his ears forever, he doesn’t want to hear them anymore. He despised his very existence.

If he can remember his past life, maybe he can return to how it used to be.

…

“Would you want to remember?” The ghost asks again.

He turned towards him, a joyous smile spread against his face. “Nah! I feel absolutely thrilled to be the Grim Reaper! I have a knack for killing others, you know?”

Amami raised an eyebrow. “I’ve seen you do your work Ouma. Your job isn’t to end life. It’s to help souls accept death and move on.”

“Nuh-uh!” He pouted. “Us Grim Reapers are the whole reason why we all inevitably die! It’s so great knowing I have absolute control over who lives or not!” He laughed joyously.

“Uh-huh.” Of course, he didn’t believe him. He already knows that he gets a list of clients a day. He doesn’t get to choose anything. He knows Ouma is a good person. And he knows exactly how to prove it. He grabs an object from under Ouma’s pillow. “And what’s this?” What he pulls out is a bright glowing halo.

Uninterested, he stared at his black nails. “It’s just something I stole from a pesky angel.” He took a glance at the other with an irritated look. “Sooo, what brings you here? Missed me too much? Do you just wait at my room like a dog waiting for its owner?”

He got the idea that Ouma was probably irritated when Amami suddenly started somewhat interrogating him. The ghost decided to drop the subject. Letting Ouma lead the conversation. “Haha, no. I just wondered if you possibly had a lead…”

“Wooow! Finally taking the time to do what you’re supposed to do? That’s great! I won’t have to see your face again once you pass on.” Amami didn’t think much of his cheerful tone, until Ouma had a swift mood swing. “You… do you hate me that much?! So much so that you want to pass on and forget about me?!” He wailed, his forceful crocodile tears soaking his face.

“The fact that you can cry at will is actually astonishing.” Amami chuckled.

Almost immediately, a smile replaced the abrasive sobs. “Nishishi. Isn't it? Finally, someone who can recognize some talent.” He teased before twirling his purple hair with his finger. “Well to answer your question, I rummaged through my co-worker's client files. None of them seem to have you in it. Although…”

He shuffled through his book bag, fishing out a large pile of files. “I managed to steal my bosses clients. I didn’t have enough time before she came back, so I just stole a chunk.” He tossed them onto the bed carelessly.

“Seriously? ...You’re crazy Ouma-kun.” He began searching through the files, there must’ve been at least thousands of files here. “You really outdid yourself.”

“Yep! Anything for my lovely ghost.”

“Heh. You really have too much power. They should change the system. At this rate, Grim Reapers could overrule Hell itself.”

“Ehh, is that a challenge?” He smirked, “Nishishi, you’ll see. I already have a group of two million members! Soon enough, I’ll be crowned Satan himself!”

“Make me your right hand man, and I’ll be fine with it.” He pulls a file from the pile. “Hope I can find my information soon.”

The Grim Reaper hummed. He sat beside Amami on the bed. He was taken back with how tired he felt. It was true he hadn’t slept in a century, but demons didn’t need sleep. Although, he wouldn’t mind a nap. Although, shortly after, he changed his mind. He couldn’t afford to waste time.

He dug through his jacket and opened a pocket watch. Flipping it open, he checked what time it was for Kaito at the moment. The afternoon… perhaps he can pay a visit? He wonders how well he can fake being a human. He was confident, but if he was going to act as human as possible, the best way to learn is to observe them.

He kept pondering. Over how he should behave, how much he should study human behavior, overall making his game plan once he visits Kaito. He needed to be good friends with him if he wants information… of course, he could do it, but being buddy-buddy with someone wasn’t in his best interest.

“You seem lost in thought.”

“Mm…” he hummed, nodding absentmindedly.

Amami chuckled, finding the daydreamer amusing. He never saw Ouma this aloof. It was somewhat cute. He closed the file he had in his hand and slipped it into his bag. “Found what I wanted. I’ll be taking my leave now. Thank you Ouma-kun.”

His eyes widened, almost as if he just woke up. “Oh! Before you go, before you go!”

“Hm?”

“I have a favor for you…”

 

* * *

 

Tapping his foot, the detective examined the astronaut’s bathroom thoroughly. He pulled out a camera from his book bag, snapping a picture for evidence.

It was difficult to take it all in. The smell of blood was wafting through the air, pink painting the floors and flooded the sink. Just imagining the awful pain his best friend was in was enough to make Shuichi’s stomach churn. “Hey, Kaito? If you don’t mind, may I ask you a few questions?”

“Yeah, sure thing.”

“Do you uh, happen to know what caused your death?”

“I- I didn’t die!” He was taken aback. “Stop acting like I’m a gh-gh-ghost or somethin’!”

“Oh, my mistake.”

“What- What caused me to _faint_ … was probably my illness.” He rubbed the nape of his neck. He wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible. he didn’t want Shuichi to worry anymore then he has. “I… I had about a week at most.”

The other went silent. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. How does anyone respond to that? To know that Kaito was burdened with knowing that his life was ending soon… he couldn’t imagine the stress he was under. “I see…” was all he could utter. He felt a bitter shame crushing him. “I’m… I’m so sorry.”

Kaito furrowed his brows, “Sorry about what? A man shouldn’t apologize so easily!” He patted Shuichi on the back, “you’re blaming yourself too much! Who do you think I am? I’m Momota Kaito’s! You think I would succumb to mere illness so easily?”

 _You already did._ Is what Shuichi wanted to say. But he simply stared at the ground, feeling foolish for making Kaito more worried. If he can’t say sorry, what can he say? What should he do? He doesn’t know. He doesn’t know…

But sometimes lying will get closer to the truth. He faked a smile and said, “you’re right.”

“That’s more like it. Now, hit me with the all the questions you need to solve this case!”

He nodded, the feeling of never-ending guilt hammering his core. But that wasn’t important right now. He placed his hand over his mouth to think. “Did anything happen before you fainted?”

”I… I believe I was coughing a lot of blood. And then someone—“ he suddenly paused. A feeling of an overwhelming dismay choked him silent.

“Kaito…?”

“...” He blinked a few times before turning to Shuichi. “...Huh? What were we talking about?”

Shuichi’s ahoge jolted up in surprise. “E-Eh? Kaito… erm, I asked what happened before you fainted.” He was thrown back by his sudden behavior. He knew Kaito wasn’t one to be this absentminded. Is he okay…?

“...?” He tilted his head, “I… I don’t understand. Did I faint? Why would I faint?”

“You- You don’t remember?”

He only seemed to be more bewildered, “wha- what the hell happened to my bathroom?!”

“K-Kaito... Erm… You seemed stressed. We can discuss this later. You should go rest.”

Kaito nodded as if in a daze of some sort. He placed a hand over his forehead.

He noticed the more Saihara pressed on, the more Kaito abruptly lost his memory. This was… odd to say the least. He decided to write this down. Perhaps this is a symptom of his illness. At this rate, he was more confused than when he started this case.

 

* * *

 

“You’re- You’re seriously going to the witch trial yourself?!” Miu was struggling to understand the thought process of the man in front of him. It’s one thing to break into Heaven unnoticed, but a completely whole new problem to be conflicting with Heaven’s authority.

Ouma pressed the elevator button, unfazed by Miu’s panic. He turned to face her as the doors closed. “Yeah, and you’re coming with me!” Ouma sang as he placed a halo over her head.

“Wha- What the fuck?!” Why was it floating over her?! She tried taking it off before her hands burned upon making skin contact. “Ah- Ouch! Where the fuck did you get this?!”

“You don’t know?” He tilted his head. “I’m allowed to go to Heaven whenever I like.” He pulled out another halo, he snapped his fingers and it flew above his head.

“Wha-wha- whaaat?!” He acted as if this was completely normal, which it absolutely _wasn’t._ A Grim Reaper shouldn’t have his own halo, let alone have two.

“Hm? How else do I deliver souls to get reincarnated? Man, you’re a more of an idiot then I thought. It’s where the majority of the reincarnation process works! They get sent to Heaven, and get judged there no? How do you not know this?”

“I-“

“Oh I know why. You’re too busy whoring yourself to humans, you don’t have time for common sense.”

A cruel yet thrill spark went through her whole body. “Nngh… oh my…!” She moaned, “you’re right- I’m an absolute whore…!”

“This isn’t a R18 fanfic, calm yourself.”

“Oh, right… you think the author will change that any time soon? I’m just itchin’ for a sex scene!” She held herself tight, making her breasts look bigger than they already are. Just thinking of the many scenarios that she could be in.

“God I wish you were dead. Hey author! Change the archive warnings to major character death, get on it! I can’t stand this woman anymore!”

Shortly, the elevator parted its doors. It revealed a ground caked with fluffy clouds with golden hues. It was almost like the picture books. A large row of gates that stretched miles upon miles was a few feet away from them. A single angel was guarding it. “Whoa… I’ve never stepped into Heaven before…”

“I’m surprised you didn’t burn by looking at it.” He hopped out, Miu following along with him.

She noticed the eyes of the guard having crosses on them. Some special pupil? She wasn’t sure how their eyes worked… but hey, she shouldn’t question it too much. This wasn’t earth, after all, scientific rules just don’t seem to exist here.

The guard turned towards Miu and Ouma. “What are degenerates doing here?”

She squirmed on the spot, she has actually never seen an angel before. Only in pictures. To see one in real life was tremendously overwhelming… “de-degenerate…?! I- I’m not a degenerate…”

Ouma took a step forward. Pulling out a badge from under his pocket. “I need her. I believe she’ll be useful for future development plans for technology up here.”

She hesitated for a moment, but answered nonetheless. “...Tenko will let you two through. But the moment that degenerates crosses the line, I will not hesitate to take you both down.” She glared daggers at the two. “I see you have your rental halos.” She lifted her hand and gate one creaked open. “Welcome to the first heaven.”

“First Heaven…?”

The guard nodded. “There’s a total of seven layers of heaven. Just like hell does.”

The succubus nodded, quickly following Ouma who already walked through the gate.

What revealed was a bustling city, silver was the first notable feature about this place. It was overflowing with it.

She felt on alert due to the aura this place had. It was far different from what she was used to, and honestly, she felt a severe pang in her stomach. “How… how long are we going to be here?”

Ouma ignored her, walking a little faster instead of turning towards Miu. “Hey limp dick, pay attention to me!”

“Hm? Does my dog need attention?” He paused and turned.

“Yeah! When are we getting out of here?” It seemed like a normal place… Just your ordinary city with cafes and such… but something about everyone’s piercing glares on her made her sweat. Every single eye had a cross pupil on them. She’s never seen such a thing before... She paced closer to Ouma, in hopes that maybe she can stare at his back instead of focusing on everyone else. “This-This place is giving me the fuckin’ creeps! And- and why the fuck does everyone’s eyes look like a cross! Is this some ugly fashion trend?!”

“Do I have to explain everything to you?” He sighed. “If you see a cross on their eye, it means they want to kill you.”

“Wha- What?! Really?!”

“Of course not. I lied.” He playfully grinned. “If you see a cross, it just means they’re a being that belongs in heaven. That’s all.” He continued strolling through the city sidewalks.

She glanced at the crowds of Angels, who used to be happily chatting. But now their attention was on the two demons who strolled in. She gulped and watched Ouma instead. The more she followed him, more questions sprouted along with it. A place she has heard so much about was so foreign to her… it wasn’t until Ouma paused in front of a large building, that Miu took the time to examine a building.

It had stairs leading up to it. Large silver pillars and statues important figures standing alongside the entrance.

“Is… Is this the grand court? Are you really doing this? Are you out of your mind?! There’s no way I’m going there with you!”

“Hmmm?” He turned his head to face her. “So what’s your game plan?”

“What do you mean?! I’m getting the fuck out of here, that’s what!”

“What are you going to do without me, hm?” He stepped closer. Lifting his face to gain eye contact.

Even with an eyepatch covering his other eye, his face was full of a vague malice… she couldn’t exactly pinpoint it. “What if you get lost in a place you’ve never been before?” He took another step forward. “In a place where everyone will bite your pretty little head off the moment that halo stops working?” She gulped. He took another step closer. “So? What’s your game plan?” He flashed an unfeeling smile. His eye piercing into Miu’s very soul. It was almost as if he can drag his claws against her chest and tear her heart out if he wanted to. She froze on the spot.

“E-Eee…! I- I’ll go with you…!”

“Really?” He gasped, “you love me so much Iruma-chan! I can’t thank you enough for your kindness!” His face soon was washed with delight. He took her hands and skipped along the stairs like a child into the entrance.

There was nothing she could do. She was Ouma’s accomplice now whether she liked it or not. She glanced at the angel guarding the entrance of the court.

“I apologize, but normal residents—“

Again, Ouma pulled out a badge from under his jacket. The guard widened their eyes and stepped aside.

“Yes, sir. You may come in.” They unlocked the chain gate, stepping aside for the two. “The trial has already started.”

“Thank you.” He strolled in, taking a few steps into a empty hallway. “Yumeno Himiko is her name, right?”

“Yeah…” They paused in front of a large door. Assumingly, it’s the trial grounds. She didn’t want to come in. She didn’t want to be the next one on trial with this lunatic. But she feels like Ouma could do worse to her then any angel.

Ouma opened the door…

“Nyeh…! I’m telling you! I haven’t done anything wrong! I shouldn’t have to be on trial!” A little girl was standing in the middle of the court behind a podium. She was sweating buckets, it seems she’s losing the battle.

Another angel was on the left, seemingly to be a lawyer of some sort. “So you admit you’re not a Witch, Himiko?” She asked, a smile plastered on her face. She seemed rather happy, too happy in this sort of environment.

“I am a witch!” She shouted stubbornly. “If I wasn’t low on MP, I would leave this place already!”

“So Angie hears that you didn’t do anything wrong, and you’re also a witch! Nyahaha, those statements contradict!”

“How many times do I have to tell you?! Being a witch and doing something illegal are completely two different things!”

“No, no, no! Being a witch is completely illegal Himiko! To be conducting spells can potentially be harmful to society!”

A women spoke up from the opposite side of the other lawyer. She was dressed in a gothic maid uniform. Presumably, she was Himiko’s lawyer. “If I may please… it has seems that from Yumeno-san’s spellbooks we’ve collected, she has not conducted or written any spells that can be harmful.”

“That- That’s right!” Himiko shouted, “I’m innocent!”

“While that may be true, she is collecting ingredients that are endangered down on earth. She cannot go down to earth without permission.”

“But she does not deserve to get a life execution for such actions!”

“She is a witch! That is illegal in this land, that cannot be denied!”

“Such a rule has not been enforced since the last witch genocide a millennium ago! It is an outdated rule that needs to be examined once again! She can be potentially useful for the advancement of technology and medicine here! It is an opportunity we cannot ignore!”

“Hey, Ouma…” The two was standing beside the entrance, watching the trial go down. Miu glanced at him, his face blank. She could barely tell what he had in his mind. “You think that loli can actually win this?”

“Not a chance.”

“Huh? But her lawyer has some good points…”

“The day people believe witches aren’t harmful to us is the day hell freezes over.” He yawned, stretching his arms lazily.

“She can just live in hell then! She doesn’t need to live in such a crotch smellin’ place like this!”

“Yet she committed witchcraft in a place that’s illegal. It doesn’t matter if another place allows it or not.”

“Hey, what side are you on?! Didn’t you say you wanted the witch to live?!”

He smirked. “I said nothing about me wanting her to die.”

It wasn’t until the sound of a mallet slamming against a wood surface, that everyone went silent. “The verdict has been decided!” A black and white bear laughs, “Yumeno Himiko is guilty!”

“N-Nyeh?!”

“Enough.” Ouma took a step forward.

The judge tilted his head, his eyes locking onto Ouma’s. “What are you doing here?”

The Grim Reaper chuckled, “I’m ending this trial.”

“Excuse me? You really think you can stop a witches trial?” The bear turned red with frustration. “Nonsense!”

“Of course I do! Just who do you think you’re talking to?” He cracked a large mischievous smile. He pounded his foot onto the ground. “I’m the chief of the fifth heaven after all!” His halo become a blood orange color. He pulled out a badge from under his coat.

Miu’s eyes widened. How did she not notice before…?! It was a badge… a badge of proof he was a—

“I am an Archangel, I have every right to be offering complete innocence to our little culprit here. End of discussion.” He removed his eyepatch. Opening his left eye, it revealed a golden color with a white cross. Taking another step forward angel wings sprouted from behind his back, displaying larger wings from anyone else in the room. Showing full proof of his status.

“No way…” Miu muttered. Ouma, the self-proclaimed leader of two million members wasn’t bluffing. The leader of the fifth heaven was right before her eyes. “You’re… You’re the…”

“The Archangel of Death…” Himiko’s eyes widened, “An artificial Archangel… Chief of the fifth heaven… and head grim reaper…” her eyes was struck with pure fear. “Tsumugi’s experiment... succeeded.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I was inspired by -> https://twitter.com/g0m_v3/status/1023210242375438336?s=21 <\- This artwork here to make Ouma “cosplay” as Fuyuhiko. 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope this wasn’t too boring or confusing! If it was, do tell me and i’ll do my best to go back and edit. I’m honestly very exhausted writing this fic, so I’m happy I’m finally going to publish this next chapter! I spend so so much of my time on it!! 
> 
> Fun fact, Ouma’s character is somewhat based off of an Archangel named Samuel. He’s called the Angel of Death, which ironically is a game a really love. 
> 
> Ahhh, there’s a lot I want to say, i’m kinda blanking out on it. I’m somewhat anxious about how you guys think, but that’s ok! I think it’s the good type of stress, you know the stress that gets people to be productive. Anyhow, good day everyone!


	3. Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'd like to thank you for your patience. I thought I was going to publish this two weeks after I posted chapter 2. Sadly, I found myself never satisfied, and ended up working nonstop for a whole month to try to write something I'm happy with. Took double the amount of time I thought it would take! 
> 
> I also have art for this that I've drawn myself, I am more confident in my artwork then my writing, as I've been drawing for much longer. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/kosonah/status/1048422661552918529?s=21
> 
> Anyhow, since it's been a while, I suggest you perhaps reread the other two chapters just so the story makes sense. But that's up to you! Please enjoy <3

The moment she had been told that she would be executed, was the moment her brain short-circuited. She would fight the thought away, covering her ears as she crouched down into a ball. She never liked reality. It was downright miserable to face, so all she could do was play an obsessive mantra in her head. _This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t…_

The smell of smoke burned the insides of her nostrils. Eyes crack open, hands flock all over her, slamming her down against a hard surface, throwing her into a swirling panic. Unfeeling smiles and giggles surround her before a hammer pounded against a nail.

Someone was screaming. It sounded much like her own, but honestly, she couldn’t tell. Her eyes widened as she turned to her side. A nail was sticking out of her wrist. Ah… it was herself that was screaming. The angel giggled as they swung their arm towards the head of the nail and made it dig deep into her flesh. An animalistic scream tore, choking on her own spit, she violently thrashed out of pure instinct. “Wait- No…!” Another wrist. Another nail. Another scream. Her lithe body dangled off the wooden cross as she sobbed quietly. Too exhausted to even scream anymore.

Angels circled around the stake, clapping and cheering as the bonfire smoldered the soles of her shoes. Her brain felt like a bowling ball, weighing her down with such an intensity that she no longer could tell which was left and right. She closed her eyes. This isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t real, this isn’t…

And opened them. _The execution never happened._ She took a deep shivering breath, letting the peaceful silence calm her down. There was no fire, no cross, no nails, no angels. It’s just her, sitting quietly on a magenta couch beside a green-headed ghost and a petite Archangel slumbering on his lap. She observed the eccentric lab her rescuers invited her in. It was filled with the brim with lewd contraptions she’d rather not describe.

To think, that all it took to prevent her death was for a mischievous Archangel to unravel his wings and declare her innocence. As if he entered a cheat code in a video game which granted her the right to live.

“Is he in a coma or somethin’?” A succubus invited herself onto the couch beside the witch, wondering why the all so powerful Archangel was so vulnerable and weak now. Just before he was displaying such immense power and status, but now he’s almost like a sick patient.

“I’m not sure… but I know this.” Amami turned towards the witch with a stern look. “Yumeno-san. Ouma-kun requests that you remove his Grim Reaper abilities and transfer them to me.”

“N-Nyeh…? That’s why he saved me? Why would he do that?”

“I’m… I’m actually not sure. He won’t tell me. It seems he already predicted he would faint beforehand... so he asked me that I tell this to you.”

She fiddled with her hat for a moment. It doesn’t make sense. Demonic and angelic beings are born immediately understanding what their role in life is. They know what they’re for, they don’t have or would even imagine the freedom of changing their role in Heaven or Hell.

“Nyehh… so much work... but sure… I’ll do it.” He did save her life after all. It’s the least she could do… “I’ve done a lot of research of transformations… When he wakes up, he’ll only be an archangel. Are you sure he wanted this? Do you want this? You- you won’t be a mere ghost anymore… you have to carry the responsibilities with it… it won’t be easy to change you back if you decide later you don’t want this.”

The ghost glanced down at Ouma, sleeping peacefully on his lap. He seemed lost in thought, perhaps wondering what the boy could be thinking. But in the end, as most people had concluded, Ouma Kokichi was impossible to decipher.

“Yumeno-san… do you know why Ouma-kun fainted after the trial?” Amami asked.

“Mm…” She stalled a bit, glancing away uncomfortably. “It’s somewhat of a long story. But just know he gets weak after he uses his Archangel form… I guess.”

The other placed his hand on his chin, “how long have you known Ouma-kun? You seemed to have known about him being an Archangel for much longer than us.”

“Nyeh…” she swung her legs, thinking intently to herself. “I used to treat him for his injuries.”

“Treat him? How so?”

“...It’s too much work to explain.”

He crossed his arms, “Guess you won’t talk… well, I suppose I’ll start with what I know then.”

“Just start talkin’ already! Beautiful geniuses don’t got all day you know!”

He hummed, not caring much about her brash behavior. “Alright, Iruma-san. As I was saying… Yesterday, Ouma-kun had given me papers from his boss. I came across something interesting.” He rummaged through a duffel bag beside him, pulling out an office file. He handed it over to Miu to read. Himiko took a peek behind her shoulder.

“ _Ouma Kokichi_  
_Species: Grim Reaper + Archangel._  
_Status: Alive.”_

Himiko skimmed through the rest of the information, all of it being the typical data and such. It wasn’t until the last page, something caught her attention.

_“Success. Although, the subject has been in immense pain for a consecutive twelve hours. It has proven impossible to hold a conversation with him. Yumeno Himiko predicts it’ll take about ten years for him to properly recover. And even then, he’ll still suffer symptoms for the rest of his life._

_After a few tests, it has come to my realization that Kokichi Ouma cannot perform Archangel abilities without fainting prior after. He is significantly weaker than genuine Archangels. But nonetheless, compared to my other subjects, he by far has shown the best results._

_At least he is able to perform simple skills such as healing.”_

A sticky note was slapped on as well. _“More detailed files in the lab.”_

“Yumeno-san, why is your name written in here?” Amami asked firmly.

The witch jolted, glancing away as she fiddled with her hands. “My name? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Don’t lie now you flat chested nobody! Start using that donkey lip of yours already!”

“...Mm.” Pulling her hat down in frustration. She hates thinking, she didn’t like being with her own thoughts. She wasn’t even sure how to word everything on her mind. It was exhausting to deal with so much that she stopped trying to think altogether. “...I’m too lazy to think of how to explain.”

“Seriously? What kind of half-assed excuse is that?”

“Aaagh, I can’t think when you’re shouting in my ear!”

“Then think harder! Get on it!”

“Nyeh… you’re too loud! I can’t recover my MP with you around”! Himiko was starting to get cranky at the succubuses constant yapping, and she knew explaining wasn’t going to go anywhere. She stood up, fishing a wand from under her jacket. “It’d be easier if I just use my magic…” she took a deep breath. “Are… are you sure you want to know?”

Amami blinked, unsure of what she meant. “Is there something we should be worried about?”

“Uhm… well.” She actually wasn’t sure… but the uneasy feeling still persisted. “Just- just promise me you won’t get mad at me.”

“...Promise.”

“Ugh, whatever fine. Just get it over with!”

A faint whisper-sang into their ears as she took a step forward, twirling her wand in the air. The two felt their eyelids grow heavier and heavier… and soon all they could see was black…

The two soon woke up in comfy seats, what laid before them was a movie screen. They turned their heads for each other for answers, but it seemed the others were just as confused. The lights dimmed, and the words “Yumeno Himiko’s Memories” flashed on the screen.

And so, the show began…

Hands throw themselves out the window to let the fresh air sink in. Himiko glanced out of her little cottage taking in the sight of the overgrown forest surrounding her. She’s grateful that Tsumugi was kind enough to offer her a quiet place to live. No one should be able to find her here… she can perform magic in peace, just as she always wanted.

Although, it was somewhat lonely. It was such a small house, yet it felt too big for one person. There weren’t any other witches around. After years of searching… she concluded she was the only one alive. Everyone else perished in the hands of witch trials. She wished she could at least understand her own culture. Never got the opportunity to learn I, nor did she never understood why they were associated with pointy hats, flying brooms, and black cats. The angels unrightfully stole all the history books, and the memories along with it.

She was lost in thought until a plush bear waddled into Himiko’s view. He glanced up at the window she was occupying. “Tsumugi-san wants to see you in the lab.”

“Nyeeeh… you’re cute and all Monokuma, but I’m feeling kinda laaaazy today.”

“Hey! I didn’t walk all the way here just so you can say you’re too lazy!”

She yawned, “okaaay.” She was somewhat upset that her scheduled nap would have to wait. Strolling into her room, she pulled out a thick book from under the bed. “I wrote down the spell here…” she flipped and flipped, until finally stumbling upon the page. “Ah… this one.” She stood up, pulling out her wand. But before she could cast her spell, she wondered what I’d be like to have another witch by her side. She wouldn’t need to be writing her own spells, testing out new potions, experiencing failure after failure over trying out new enchantments. All she’d have to do is read a book that was already written. At least she had Tsumugi… she was kind and caring. She told her how important someone like Himiko was. How the last witch should be proud to be able to renew the culture and keep it alive.

She spun her hand, the wand creating a gleam of light. Her feet beginning to float in midair, and soon her shoes landed in a completely different place.

Opening her eyes, she found herself in front of a set of tall white doors in a passageway. She knocked. “Shirogane? You needed me?”

After a moment of silence, she turned the cold knob and entered. “Nyeh?” There was an operating table in the middle of the room, a woman standing beside it, holding a sewing needle. “...Shirogane?” She didn’t answer, Himiko stepped closer, noticing a concerning number of buckets were in the corner of the room. She took a peek, eyes widening at the sight. It was filled with blood and black ink swirling in it. Was there… an eyeball in there? “Shi-Shirogane!” She shouted louder.

“Huh?” She turned, finally noticing the little witch. “Oh, Yumeno-san! You’re finally here! She placed the needle down, walking up to her. “I needed you for something.”

“What… what do you need?” She backed away, accidentally knocking down a bucket, the sound steel clashing onto the floor along with liquid splatting all over the ground.

“Oh dear, that’s going to be hard to clean up…” she walked over to the mess, eyeing the puddle of pink and black. “Think you can heal someone who has lost this much blood?”

The odor of iron wafts thickly in the air. Just how much blood did they lose…? “My healing magic isn’t the best, but I’ll do what I can.” She fiddled with the bottom edge of her jacket, nervous about the demon’s odd behavior. “What happened to them?”

“Well, you see… I performed some experiments on them.”

“...Experiments?” She furrowed her brows. She wasn’t aware that Tsumugi was performing them in the first place. What had she been doing?

“Yes and- they’re not in the best shape. I was wondering if you could take care of them for a while.” She turned, her demons tail waving under her dress.

The witch followed the demon hesitantly through another door, leading into a wide corridor. She watched her tail bounce from under her dress. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed the intricate design of it. It was similar to a thick thread with a sharp sewing needle tied at the end of it. “...Do all demons have tails?”

“Not all.” She kept walking, not sparing a glance at her. “Grim Reapers are a subspecies of demons, yet they don’t possess them.”

“Oh. I thought Grim Reapers were like… their own thing.”

“I mean, they are. It would be odd to compare a demon to a grim reaper. They are far too diverse.” She turned to a flight of stairs, Himiko examined the stained glass windows that were part of the second floor. A soft pink glow gleamed on their faces. “What are witches? Are they a subspecies?” It was odd asking someone else who she was. But… It was hard to define yourself when you’re the only witch around.

“...I’m not sure. You’re closer to a human than any angel or demon.”

Finally, she reached the end of the passageway. The taller of the two eagerly opened the door. There was a single light bulb hanging, illuminating only a small part of the area. It obscured her sight slightly, but it was impossible not to notice the grotesque garden of pink blood and jet black ink all over the room. There was a lingering rotting smell that lurked the place, it caused her to gag slightly. But a tense cough paused her train of thought. Her eyes followed the sound. “Wha… What is…” Tears burned her eyes as she held her breath. “...Shi-Shirogane, what did you _do?!”_  
  
Laid like a limp doll, an expressionless boy had bulging eyes littered all over his limbs. They all stared back at Himiko with tears leaking from them, all except for the two eyes on his face. His angel wings were battered severely, almost as if they’ve been ripped apart numerous times. Blood was flooding from his nose, creating a pool under his cheek.

She realized her legs were trembling, an unthinkable anxiety was retching her mind. Her intuition desperately begged her to leave. Leave and never speak of this again. She had nothing to do with this.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” She put her hands together, gushing over the sight. “After hundreds of attempts, I’ve successfully combined a Grim Reapers soul with an Archangels… just like Enoshima Junko did.” She began to giggle, unable to control herself. “That woman killed the most important person in her life and stitched their soul with her owns… how wonderful…!”

“You- you what?!” Her face burst in red as she clenched her fists. “That’s- do you even understand what you just did?! Combining souls… The side effects damage someone's entire life! Or- Or even shatter their soul! They won’t be able to reincarnate anymore! You- that’s not moral! This isn’t moral!”

“Are you really asking a demon to be moral?” She laughed as if Himiko was a pathetic jester performing to her king. “It doesn’t matter if it’s moral in the end! I’m almost done with reproducing her great successes! You should celebrate!” She twirled happily, displaying pure ecstasy to her ‘success.’ “Hurry now Yumeno-san!” She placed her hands on the small girl's cheeks, her eyes were swirling madingley… “or else this poor thing is going to die soon… You can’t let such a magnificent being go to waste.” She glared at the boy in the corner with a wide smile.

She gripped her hand around Tsumugi’s wrist. A terrible fear overwhelming her as she whipped the demon's hand off of her. “Stay… stay away from me…!” Her voice cracked. soon bursting to the boys' side.

It wasn’t hard to examine his wounds. They were all too easy to spot. He had bruises all over him. Before she could try to heal them, he coughed out black ink from his mouth. She couldn’t take it all in, how could someone do something so cruel with a smile. “I- I need… I need to take him home... I have more remedies there.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. She did have more supplies to help treat him there. But she wanted him out of Tsumugi’s sight immediately. “I’m— I’m going now.”

“Thank you, I’d like to hear about his treatment in about a week. Oh and also-“

“I don’t care!” She waves her hand, a bright red magic circle burst from under Himiko and the boy.

“Oh, teleporting already?” She waved with a gentle smile. “See you in Hell~!”

 

* * *

 

Opening her eyes in her quiet cottage, she sobbed for a moment before placing the man on her bed. “I’m sorry… I’ll do my best.” She ran over to a book, flipping through the pages as she gathered ingredients next to her cauldron.

The next few days, she had to spend gathering ingredients, preparing antidotes and whatever she could. She decided to document what she had observed. Maybe that way she can better understand what’s going on with him.

_“Symptoms include eyes sprouting all over his body, vomiting black ink, hallucinations, nausea, difficulty speaking, memory loss and frequent crying spells(?) Although I can’t tell if he’s faking his tears or not._

__

__

_He woke up five days later. He can’t seem to be able to speak just yet. But he doesn't trust me. He refuses to let me treat him, but he’s too weak to object anyway. Over time he just lets me do it without a struggle. I noticed one of his eyes were golden with a cross._

_So far I was able to ease his external pain. Although he keeps vomiting buckets of blood and black ink. So far, I was able to get rid of half the eyes on his body._

_I can’t live in the cottage anymore either. And using magic to transport everything + attempting to heal him is a lot of magic. But I can’t risk Tsumugi harming him further._

_If I don’t get remedies for him quick, his soul will shatter in days. And even if I get everything healed, his lifespan is likely to have decreased significantly.”_

She placed her pen down, covering her face with her hands in exhaustion. To say it simply, she didn’t know what to do. She had tried whatever she could, but she had never had someone who was both a demon and an angel before. No one had ever seen anything like this before.

Lifting her head, she jolted in surprise. The boy was stood next to her, glancing at what she was writing. He was mostly covered in bandages, some on the left side of his face as well. Thankfully, Himiko’s clothes were around the guy’s size. He wore a pink hoodie along with some pajama pants. “Don’t scare me like that… uh…” She blinked. “Do you know how to write?”

The boy nodded.

“Nyeh… I don’t know your name. Can you write it down on this piece of paper?”

He smiled, taking a quill and wrote down “Lil shit.”

“No, that’s who you are, that’s not your name.”

He scribbled some more. “ ~~Lil shit~~ Ouma Kokichi.”

“Ouma… alright. Nice to meet you Ouma.”

 

* * *

 

As their eyes jolted open, Amami clenched his chest tight in a cold sweat. His head down, he stared at Ouma sleeping in his lap, thinking. Thinking… about what? His mind was filled with so many ugly and messy thoughts, that in the next moment, it just went… blank.

He heard a whimper, taking a glance to his side, he realized Miu was doing the same. She was struggling to process what just unfolded, hugging tight around her body for comfort she couldn’t find.

“Are- Are you guys okay?” The little witch ran to the two, placing her hands on their shoulders.

“I-I’m fine pipsqueak!” Her voice was unstable, she stood in a hurry, immediately escaping out the lab.

“...She’ll be fine.” Amami sighed, running his hand through his hair. “She knows how to handle herself.”

Yumeno fiddled with her wand, eyes on her shoes. “While you guys were asleep… I removed Ouma’s Grim Reaper status. He’s only an archangel now.”

“Thank you.” He sighed, “I guess I’ll become the new head grim reaper soon, yes?” He carefully lifted Ouma’s head up, laying him on a soft pillow and standing up. “Let’s get it over with.”

“...You’ll be in a lot of pain.”

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

The wind whispered against the grass of the courtyard as the trainee astronaut yawned. It was around two in the morning and a certain student decided to rest under the stars tonight. After a persistent battle with insomnia, he decided to simply witness the beauty above him instead. It was always astonishing to watch the glistening stars along with the fluorescent moon. He couldn’t get enough of it. Although, there was one other thing on his mind besides the universe. He still couldn’t believe he fainted… no matter how many times Shuichi told him he indeed did, he can’t recall a time he had.

It wasn’t until a pure white feather danced through the air that distracted Kaito from his stargazing. It tickled against his nose once it landed. Picking it up, he examined it shortly. How could something like a feather _glow?_ It had a faint gleam, almost as if it was sprinkled with fairy dust. He turned his head towards the direction it flew from. His eyes widened as he witnessed the most astonishing sight.

On the roof of the school, he saw a boy. Wind blowing against his curly plum hair. Large snow white wings decorating his back, complemented with a glowing blood orange halo that hovered above his head. Before he could comprehend it all, the boy’s wings began to vanish into mini stars and sparkles as he fell backward.

Someone, right in front of him was descending to their death.

Without a second thought, Kaito desperately sprung his legs. The adrenaline pumped through his veins as he watched the boy inch closer and closer to the ground. He could make it, he could definitely make it! The next thing he knew, a boy was thrust into his arms. He lost his balance as it did but quickly gained it again. Trying his best not to further harm the boy.

He blinked, baffled by bizarre experience. None of this made any sense. Dropping at such a height would cause a brutal sharp pain to his arms. But… it didn’t. It was as if a piece of paper had landed instead.

A smoldering anxiety kept him from wondering what to do next. So he decided to catch his breath for a while by sitting down a little. It was all so abrupt, he didn’t have time to take in the whole situation…

All he knew was, he saw someone cosplay as an… angel? Suddenly lose his wings and fall like a limp doll off the edge. Was he trying to commit suicide? Even if he wasn’t, he shouldn’t leave him alone. He shivered a bit. Man, it was cold… he didn’t want the man to get sick.

He stood up, still surprised with how weightless this man was in his arms. Glancing down, he noticed just how small this guy was. It was honestly very… endearing. He had an innocent face, skin pale like a mannequin. He wouldn’t be surprised if he happened to be a doll instead.

Upon arriving at the dorms, he gently laid the boy onto his bed. He then covered him in his galaxy themed blanket and smiled. “Guess I’ll be sleeping on the couch tonight.” At least that's what he was planning to do. But he forgot he left his whole laundry on there. Who has time to wash clothes these days… He shrugged and returned to the bed. It was big enough for two, and the boy he saved wasn’t even the size of one person anyways.

After changing to a white t-shirt and goofy boxers with red stars printed on it, he laid beside the unconscious man. He tried to give him some proper space, thankfully it wasn’t too hard to do. He just hoped he woke up first tomorrow, he didn’t want the man to wake up in shock. Maybe sleeping on the floor would be a better idea, but honestly, he was already on the bed. And so he shut his eyes… and dreamt.

—

_“Hey… are you okay?”_

_The sight of a tiny supreme leader wobbling clumsily was something the ultimate astronaut didn’t expect._

_“I’m fine… just fell and hit my head.” He laughed it off with a smile. But honestly, there was a concerning amount of blood dripping from his forehead. His eyes were glistening, he didn’t seem fine at all._

_“Whoa, at least patch it up!” He pulled out a band-aid from his jacket. “Here, let me help.”_

_“H-Hehhhh? Trying to get close so you’ll bash my head open when I’m vulnerable? You’re- You’re so heartless Momota-chan…!” He sniffled, soon a dam has broken and waterfalls of tears burst. “I’m- I’m going to become the third victim today…! WAAAAAGHHH!!!”_

_“Hey, shut up! I’m just trying to make sure you don’t faint any time soon!” He frustratedly tangled his arms around Ouma’s frailing ones and somehow patched him up._

_Ouma tilted his head. “Oh? You just carry bandages around all the time?”_

_“Well- yeah! In a dangerous situation like this, I thought I’d be useful to hold…”_

_“Where’d you even get them?”_

_“I asked Shinguji. Although, I kinda get bad vibes from him. But being prepared was more important.”_

_“Ohhhhh,” Ouma observed the taller man. Walking around him in circles and tilting head every so often._

_“What are you doing…?”_

_He smiled, pausing in front of him with his hands behind his back. “Nishishi. Now I know if I’m sick, I can have nurse Momota-chan patch me up just fine!”_

_He laughed, “course! If someone is in need of help, I’m your man.”_

_“Oh, oh! I need help!” His eyes sparkled in delight. “I need a big hero like you to do it!”_

_“Of course! What’s the problem?” He’s easily manipulated when it came to his ego. Ouma couldn’t help but chuckle._

_“I need you to murrrrder, someone! Like WA-BAM! Dead!”_

_And with a whack to the back of the pranksters head, Ouma whined. “Ow, not me you big muscle head!”_

 

* * *

 

He woke up in someone else’s bed. Does he remember why? Sadly, yes. Apparently, things didn’t go as planned. It happens, but he had to admit, he miscalculated on how low his energy was. He always knew he was physically weaker than most Grim Reapers, but he didn’t think he would faint the moment he teleported to earth… and off a roof at that.

His eye twitched as he examined the room. Next to him was a sleeping buffoon, his snoring was ridiculously loud and irritating. He sighed, placing his hand on the man’s chest. He closed his eyes and began healing him. Making sure his body didn’t begin to rot. When he opened his eyes, he realized…

“Oh, you’re awake.” The smaller of the two blinked, smirking. “Did you dream about me?”

“Wha- What were you doing?”

“Me? Well… You see, I’ve been such a big fan of you!” His eyes sparkled in delight, “to be waking up next to the youngest to-be astronaut… you’re so cool! You’re my hero!”

And of course, he ignored all common sense for the sake of his ego. He felt a kick of joy when he heard those words. He couldn’t help but make a goofy smile. “Of course! I’m Momota Kaito, Luminary of the Stars!”

“Whoaa…” He tilted his head cutesy, his finger on his chin.

“Hm?”

“You’re more of an idiot then I thought.”

Did he hear that wrong? “Uh, excuse me? Can you say that again?”

“Woooow! I said that loud and clear and yet you’re itty bitty brain of yours can’t comprehend it! Your hero complex is truly remarkable!”

“Huh- Hey! What’s up with you?” He had no idea what this kid was spitting out at him. It was such a dramatic switch, it’s almost like he was talking to a completely different person.

The boy ignored him, skipping playfully inside to the bathroom. “Whooooa! Looks like you murdered someone here!” His eyes sparkled and hopped around. “Hey, hey, who did you get rid of?” He was speaking in such glee, it threw Kaito off.

“Wha- What…? Get out of there, Ouma! It’s none of your business!” He blinked… Ouma? Did he know his name?

The purple haired student turned around with a blank face. “Ehhh? So you know my name? What a perverted stalker you are! How creeeepy!”

“I’m not a perverted stalker! I literally saved your life, shouldn’t you be a little more thankful?!”

Ouma tensed up, eyes glistening as his lip quivered. “hic… you hate me that much?”

“Eh?!” Now he’s crying?! What is up with this guy? “I- I didn’t mean to yell like that. I’m sorry.”

Not a second had passed before his expression has turned completely normal. “Uwaaah, you’re such a musclehead Momota-chan! You believed in my fake crying! Seriously, how did you get accepted into this school?”

“Ok enough! Why were you on the roof of the school anyways?!”

“Oh!” He gave a shit-eating grin. “You see, you see… I knew you were going to be my new roommate! So I wanted to make a dramatic entrance! I knew you were gotta catch me after all!”

“Wh-What?!”

“I’m Ouma Kokichi! A new student at your school!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, crying: I just wanna get to oumota already c'mon why do I have so many other shit I have to write to work up to it.


	4. A Lonely Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading my content! It makes me so so happy and motivates me to write more. 
> 
> I want to say I'm sorry for not writing fast enough, but I know I shouldn't be saying that, but I also still want to say that.. haha

 

The inventor collapsed onto her bed the moment her milky white door shut. Golden locks of hair swam across the blanket, her arms gravitating towards the abundance of plushies that welcomed her in their cotton stuffed hearts. She ended up reaching for a plump blue bear with swirly glasses and a chipped away ear. She hugged it tightly as if letting go would mean the death of her. Out of all her dolls, this one was the softest, most endearing of the bunch. She tried to escape to its comfort as the overwhelming thoughts swirled in her mind.

Those memories that damned loli showed her, the raw misery that made Ouma crumble shook Iruma’s heart. It brought a lingering wave of crippling emotions that wouldn’t leave her alone. She couldn’t even bare the thought of it.

She groaned, feeling more and more irritated as the minute gone by. Out of pure frustration, she unbuckled the belts around her body hastily and tossed the goggles that rested on her head. She hated wearing the damn belts, but they looked hot as fuck on her, so she endured the torture devices. She heaved an exhausted sigh, feeling erratically emotional and she was absolutely disgusted by it. The cowardly side of her that always unraveled her sensitivities, how insecure she truly felt. It was beyond pathetic, how can she, a beautiful genius be this damn moody?! She was god fuckin’ Iruma Miu! 

She sprung herself out of her bed with a newfound energy. It was always astonishing to others how quick she was to pick herself up. Sure she felt emotional, but she tried her best to shrug it off. She was too busy to cry, there was no use wastin’ her precious time wallowing in gross pity. Petting her bear, she placed it back down and cracked her knuckles.

Come to think of it, something about the whole thing amused her. Of course, not the whole experiment thing, that was fucked up. But the fact that Ouma had friends outside of Amami and her, was interesting. She didn’t believe anyone else had the ability to withstand the asshat, but the witch proved her wrong. She laughed to herself, as _if_. Ouma having more than two friends? That failed abortion isn't capable that.

She blinked. Suddenly struck with this statement. _Are_ they friends? Well, of course, Yumeno and Ouma were. But it was strange. Ouma didn't act like he was familiar with Yumeno. If they knew each other before, then why would Ouma ask her for a witch if he already knew one? Wouldn't he know that Yumeno was in court? Come to think of it, he didn't even know her _name_ until today. Something didn’t add up.

Yumeno couldn’t have had helped Ouma in the past if Ouma doesn’t know who she was now.

She ended up searching for the pipsqueak, she should still be inside her house somewhere. Maybe one of the empty rooms? They were mainly used to store any supplies she had or to test her inventions. She strolled into the hallway and opened one of the doors.

Her eyes widened slightly. She didn't expect the lights to be off, for the exception of the small screens that surrounded the little witch. Yumeno hasn't noticed that someone entered the room, so she walked closer to catch a glimpse of what she was watching so intently. She noticed that all of the videos had a similar theme. They all had Yumeno and Ouma in every one of them.

Curious, she turned to watch what they had to offer.

 

…

 

With a wooden spoon, Yumeno mixed the sparkly crimson cream in the small bowl she held. "And don't rub it off this time, ok Ouma?" She spoke to the lying boy on her bed. She sat herself down onto a petite stool pulling out a paintbrush from a cutesy bag.

Taking his wrist, she examines Ouma's arm. She sighed, due to the side effects of Tsumugi's experiment, an abundance of eyes had been sprouting all over his body. It was… unsettling to say the least. Without sparing another second, she spread the cream she prepared evenly across his skin. "This is to numb your arm, Ish so you don't feel pain." Finished, she searched through her supplies. "Now… I know this is probably a bad idea." She said as she pulled an ice cream scooper. 

Ouma’s face grew purple at the sight, immediately shaking his head with a nervous smile. If he could, he’d probably joke about how his arm wasn’t an ice cream flavor. Sadly, he couldn’t speak just yet.  

“Nyeh… But I have no idea how else I’m going to remove your eyeballs.”

Blinking, the boy snatched a pair of surgical scissors and before she can object _—_

“What are you doing?!”

Blood sprayed from Ouma’s arm as he ruthlessly impaled an eye that began sobbing upon impact. He didn’t hesitate to yank it out and take another swing.

“How is that any better than the ice cream scooper!” She lunged her arms and gripped tightly around Ouma’s wrist before he can harm himself again. He only spared a puzzled look. “I know it doesn’t hurt, but you shouldn’t just stab it!” She snatched the scissors out of his hands and sat back down with a petty huff.

He only rolled the eyes on his face. She wasn't sure, but she wouldn’t be surprised if the ones on his arms did the same. Fighting the urge to kick him out of her cottage, she pulls out some crucible tongs. “If you just go stabbing your arm with no caution, you can cause serious damage...”

She gulps when she takes a glance at Ouma again. She wasn't the best with body parts, let alone picking them apart. But it wasn't like they had anyone else to rely upon. No matter how much she loathed this fact, it would never change. They were both utterly alone, and she needed to accept that. One was the forbidden Wicked Witch of the West, meanwhile the other was an abomination vomited by the pure idea of despair itself.

Sweating nervously, she carefully pushed the tongs into one of the eyes. The wet squishy noise it made when she pressed it against his skin was sickening to hear. She pulled, struggling to take it out. Twisting harsher, the optic nerve snapped. He noticed his face twitch uncomfortably. Understandable… after all, this isn’t something most people should endure.

She dropped the eye into a glass jar. She then quickly wrapped Ouma’s arm in bandages to stop the bleeding. She didn’t like the fact that she had to do this at least twenty more times… but she went to work, trying her best to fish out the eyeballs. It took a bit to get a hang of, eyes began sobbing when they realized their inevitable doom. But thankfully Ouma didn’t seem to be in any pain. He was uncomfortable at best.

About an hour later, her jar was full of blinking eyes, and Ouma’s arm was covered in bandages. “I’ll do your other arm tomorrow… if any grow back, tell me and I’ll pull more out.” 

She didn’t like that she had to do more work. She was never the type of person to overwork herself, never the type of person to strive to be the best she could be. She liked having life flow, letting it happen. But the bruises that agitated her knuckles, the injuries from malfunctioning spells, the disgusting ashy smell that lingered on her clothes was a sign. A sign that she struggled for something that _mattered_ to her. Magic. It made her realize the passionate, blazing feeling within her. The bright and powerful feeling that made her smile. Working on spells made her truly happy. She realized she had never shown her magic to anyone except for Shirogane. Whenever she finally found out a way to cast a spell, she celebrated it alone. Every time she messed up, there was no one else to sort it out. No one else to console her. 

But now she had a friend. Right? Someone to show her magic to. Someone to show what she cared about.

It was a nice feeling.

 

…

 

The video ended, it then began looping to the very beginning.

If she didn't know better, it seemed like two children playing in a cozy dollhouse. One pretending to be a sick patient and the other playing the role as a doctor. After all, Yumeno and Ouma would be easily mistaken as grade-schoolers.

But she did know better. The sick patient was consumed by an overgrown disease. And the lonely doctor was forced to deal with the manifesting parasite. 

That is… if the video was even real. 

Miu turned to Yumeno once again. Still watching without blinking an eye.

“So, like, are you admiring him like some stalker?” 

The witch turned, finally noticing the inventor. “Anyone who would like a guy like him needs to see a doctor.” She snapped her fingers, the screens disappeared, and the lights flipped back on. “You need me for something?”

“What were you watchin’?”

“Mm… Memories. I learned a lot of magic when I was with him, so… I’m reviewing it since I’m going to be making Amami a Grim Reaper soon.”

That didn’t make sense. It’s impossible to have memories of someone she never met before today. And wasn’t this _too_ convenient? Too convenient that Himiko could just- alakazam! Take someone's whole _species_ and transfer them onto others. Even a beautiful inventor like her knows what can’t be done. “So, tell me. How does this shit work?” 

She thought for a bit, clearly, she was a slow thinker. "Well… What Shirogane did was stitch another archangels soul into Ouma's. What results is uh… You know how like… sometimes when mothers have twins… one of the babies eats the other in the womb?"

"...So you're telling me Ouma ate the SHIT out of an archangel?!" 

"Well-- he didn't do it consciously! It- It just-- it's just what happened… For Amami's form transfers, it's slightly different… You see, I've been doing a lot of research on transformations ever since I met Ouma…" She pulled on her hat uncomfortably, "there's- there's a lot of things a witch can do that many others can't. So I have safer methods to perform spells. And- and there's only one of me so… while it may seem impossible to you now, it was surprisingly common back in the day for witches to do this type of stuff. So Amami will be 100% safe."

"Yeah right." She spat out, "You really think you can fool me with your dumb magic tricks?"

“Nyeh?!” Her fists tightened as she huffed. “They’re not magic tricks! It’s real magic!”

“Yeah, whatever. If you could actually do magic, you’d first do research on fixin’ your chest size!”

Her face burst into a fierce red as she covered her chest with her hands. “My- My chest is still growing!”

“Yea, growing into mosquito bites! Listen, I know that whole ordeal you showed us was full of shit! Now tell me what’s really up your ass!”

“Enough.” A deep voice cuts through the stubborn argument, rendering the two uncomfortably silent… for a few seconds.

“Wh- When the fuck did you get in here Amicado?!”

He chuckled. "I'm a ghost Iruma-san. I don't make a sound except for my voice."

She grumbled and crossed her arms. "So, why are you here anyway?"

“To perhaps clarify the issue. Have you considered that Ouma-kun doesn’t remember Yumeno-san?” 

“...Hah?!”

“From what Yumeno-san showed us… In the papers she wrote about Ouma-kun, she explained that one of his many symptoms was memory loss.”

She frowned, “how do you know you can believe her?!”

“Because Ouma-kun is physical proof that he was once both an Archangel and a Grim Reaper. There is certainly no way he was born like that, so Shirogane-san making him one is the only way I can think of.” He walked across the lab, pondering for a moment before pulling out the classified document about Ouma from his bag. “It would be strange to think that Ouma-kun would hand me false documents he had stolen from his superior.” He went ahead and opened it, flipping through the pages. “There is a sticky note written here that states it is a document made by her. So it wouldn’t be strange to think that the rest of Yumeno’s story isn’t true.”

“O-Oh… I see. I was wrong. That- That doesn’t happen too often.” She shivered as she glanced down in nervousness. She didn’t like feeling dumb. “...Wait if you’re here, Amicado… Who’s watching Ouma?”

He blinked. “Oh. That’s what I came here for originally. Do you two know where Ouma-kun is?”

 

...

 

Popping her head from under the couch, Yumeno whined. "Well, he isn't under there..."

Amami didn’t show an ounce of worry, as always he was rather calm over the whole situation. “You think he might’ve teleported?”

“This doesn’t make sense! He’s only an Archangel now, yeah? He shouldn’t have the ability to teleport!”

Amami placed a hand on his chin. “Well… Technically, he _can_.”

“Whaddya mean? It said in the documents, using his Archangel abilities will knock em cold!

“Er... He can still teleport… he’ll just faint right after.”

“Yeah, but he _knows_ that. No idiot would use something that will make you faint later!”  
  
“Maybe…” Amami pondered for a moment. “Maybe because Ouma-kun was sleeping while Yumeno-san removed his Grim Reaper form… He teleported without knowing he was only an Archangel.”

Her hat flew up into the air, “Nyeh! That’s probably it! Ok so… where did he teleport to?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The calming scent of coffee wafted through the air as cats purred themselves to sleep. Cherry red nails click impatiently against the glass table, a clear sign of irritation coming from the brunette girl. “Can someone explain to me why _he_ is here?” 

A mischievous smile. “Whaaat? I can’t come to the cat cafe with you guys?” He said in a mocking, yet innocent tone. “I just wanted to get to know my new roommate with his two best friends.”

“Trust me, If I could get rid of him, I would.” Momota sighed as he roughly scanned the menu in his hands. He had planned to spend time with his sidekicks, but what he didn’t expect was for a certain new student to come uninvited.

At least he knew a small number of facts about him. He was a foreign student named Ouma Kokichi. The guy apparently lost his luggage on his way to Japan. He had to admit, he had heard the name before. He couldn't quite figure out where he heard it, but then again it wasn't uncommon for ultimates to be well known before gaining their title.

And they were roommates. 

 _Oh_ _my_ _God_ , _they_ _were_ _roommates_. 

“And we’re _not_ roommates.” Momota denied. “I’m going to talk to the staff later because I’m not supposed to have one.” 

“Aww, feeling shy? Don’t worry, I can live with Saihara-chan if you’re so scared of me.” 

“Eh?” Saihara lifted his head, “oh, sorry Ouma-kun. Can you repeat that?” The cat on his lap latched its paw onto his shirt, irritated that he paused from spoiling it. “Calm down kitty…”

Maki rolled her eyes. “Don’t mind him Saihara.”

“The cat or Ouma-kun?”

“Ouma you idiot.”

Momota felt a tug on his sleeve. “Hm?” He turned, Ouma pointed to a picture on the menu.

“What’s this?”

He blinked. “You’ve never had a parfait before?”

The boy's docile eyes were filled with a growing curiosity. "...Parfait?” 

He supposed Ouma was a foreign student after all. It wouldn't be too odd for him not to know certain Japanese style foods. "It's a dessert. Usually has ice cream and fruit." 

Ouma hummed, nodding before staring back at the menu. “Is it good?” Before Momota could answer, Ouma took a glance at the palm of his hand. “Oh, I gotta go to the restroom. Order me the parrot!” 

“Parfait.”

“Parents!” Ignoring Momota, he went ahead and excused himself.

By the time Ouma was gone, a waitress walked up to them. “What would you like to order?” 

“Black coffee.”

Momota scoffed, “you think you can handle such a bitter drink Maki Roll?”

A hostile pair of eyes pierced through Momota’s soul. “Is that a challenge?”

“No-“

“Make my coffee more bitter than death.”

“Oh my god.”

After they ordered, out of the corner of Momota’s eyes, he noticed a milky white cat dressed in brown patches. “Hey look,” he fished out a cat snack from his pocket and offered it to the feline. It mewled, sniffing towards him and licking it clean. “It has a star on its back.”

“Oh where?” Saihara leaned over. “I don’t see it.”

“It’s around its bottom.”

“Where’s the cat…?” Maki searched.

“Man you guys are blind.” He chuckled before carefully picking the cat up. “See, right here.” He pointed towards the pattern. A brilliant charcoal colored star was on its fur. 

His sidekicks stared at him for a second longer then they should. There was this awkwardness that made the two anxious. “Kaito… there’s no cat in your hands.”

“Haha, very funny guys.” He chuckled. He didn’t know Shuichi had a sense of humor.

“Momota. What cat are you talking about? You’re petting thin air.”

...Huh? They must be joking, right? Of course, there was a cat in his hands. It was _right_ there. How can they not see it? “You guys, you’re dragging the joke for too long.” 

No answer. He heard Saihara mutter something for only Maki to hear. Soon he straightened his back and regained eye contact with him. “Kaito, May we erm… talk about your behavior lately?”

“Uh... okay?” He gently put the cat back down and furrowed his brows.

“Lately, you’ve been uh- forgetting things lately and sometimes er…” he rubbed his neck nervously, his mouth shaking. “Talking to… yourself.”

 ...What was with this conversation? It doesn’t make any sense, he was fine, he was more than fine. “What do you mean? I’m- I don’t talk to myself. When have I done that?”

Shuichi tried to carefully pick his words as he broke eye contact. “Ever since you fainted, you haven’t been… acting yourself. Are- are you okay? Are you stressed? If you ever want to talk—”

"Shuichi- I'm- I'm not stressed." He laughed nervously, "I've been feeling great lately, I really don't know where any of this is coming from." It was true, after all, there was no more blood flooding his mouth, no more violent coughing fits, no more dizzy spells knocking him out, he hasn't felt so relieved in a long time.

A pause from the detective. “Don’t mind it then… May… may we discuss what happened the other day?” 

He didn’t want to discuss it. But he knew it was important to Saihara, so he crossed his arms and sucked it up. “Sure.”

“The day after you fainted… you mentioned that someone was involved before you blacked out. Do you think it was Ouma-kun?”

“It’s just- I don’t remember _fainting_.”

“Your bloody bathroom says otherwise.” Maki huffed coldly. “Just trust him, Momota.”

He sighed, “okay, okay. Why do you think it’s Ouma?”

“Well… He’s your roommate, right? It wouldn’t be too far-fetched for him to visit his dorm room a day before his transfer. So he should have a key to your room, which explains how he got in and met you the day you fainted.” 

“So you’re saying we should question Ouma?” Maki suggested. 

“Right. If I’m correct, we can get closer to understanding Kaito’s condition.”

The sound of heels clicked against the floor as a waitress set down a tray of goods and passed them around to the group. “Enjoy your meal.”

"...Ouma has been in the bathroom for an awfully long time."

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

 

...

 

Ouma gazed at his palm for a little too long. In a single person bathroom, he stands in front of a mirror, knife in his other hand. 

Something glared back at him. On his palm is a nasty eye grew upon his skin. Disgusting. He slowly plunged the sharp edge of the knife into the iris. Twisting it and pushing it in as blood poured out. It didn’t take long for it to start sobbing in pain. Soon it was reduced to a pink and white indistinguishable mush of meat. 

Wiping his mouth, he spotted soot smearing his sleeve. A day without Tsumugi’s medication is already taking a toll. He sighed. He’ll deal with it. Maybe he’ll ask Yumeno to whip up something temporary.

Ah. He had no bandages. That’s ok… he’ll just get Momota’s sweater a little bloody.

He didn’t have any clothes other than his suit. He’s glad Momota offered to share his clothes. Although…

It was terribly large on him. It seemed more like a dress shirt than anything. He was forced to wear Maki's shorts since- of course, Momota's pants wouldn't fit.

Leaving the bathroom, he noticed his parfait sat neatly beside Momota. He dashed happily and his eyes sparkled at the sight. “Uwaaah!” He snatched the spoon lying beside Momota’s cake and scooped up some cream.

“Hey!”

He felt his face bloom in delight once the spoon touched his tongue. It was… amusing to eat? He couldn't exactly taste food. But it was so soft and… and kinda weird? He tried to bite into the cream, but he immediately recoiled. He didn't realize it was that cold. The textures were so… so odd and interesting to play with. Humans weren't as boring as he thought. He always thought food was all about taste, and never considered the touch of them. 

Come to think of it, he had never had food before. He's always seen humans eat, some certain species of demons and angels ate, but he wasn't one of them. The only thing engineered in a Grim Reapers brain were to do their job. No desires, no needs, just a workaholic mindset. He supposed… that mindset changed some time ago. 

The boy next to him chuckled. “You’re like a kid. Never seen someone so excited to eat some ice cream.”

“Nishishi. I’m actually only twelve years old.”

“Wait seriously?!”

“No, that was a lie.” Momota-chan was surprisingly gullible. It was amusing. Amami never bad strong reactions to his pranks, and Miu’s moans were always predictable.” 

“Erm… Ouma-kun. May I ask you a few questions?” The shy boy spoke up as he shifted closer.

“Sure thing my beloved Saihara-chan!”

“Where were you two days ago? Around midnight.” 

“Hm? I was in a plane from America to Japan.”

He thought for a bit, “Mm… what time did you arrive in Japan?”

"Why are you interrogating me, Saihara-chan? Got a case you want to be closed?” 

“Oh- I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…” he fidgeted a little, reaching for his head to pull down something but… he quickly realized that “something” wasn’t there to hide his face. “Uhm, I want to figure out what’s wrong with Kaito. You see— he— er fainted a few days ago… I want to know if you were perhaps in the room when he fainted? After all, you are his roommate. You would have the key to his room.” 

He smirked, admittedly impressed. What a smart boy. He already had a pretty great theory. They didn’t gift him with the  ‘ultimate detective’ title for nothing. “Actually, I don’t have the key yet. You see, Momota invited me into his bed, which is how I got in. He picked me up last night you see.”

Saihara and Maki’s face fluttered with red, “w-weeh? K-K-Kaito?!”

“He was so louuuud in bed.” Momota was a loud snorer. “And he held me so tight…!” Carrying his body when he fainted. “… and we spent alll night together.”

A whack to the head and a high pitched whine came from the smaller boy. "That is _not_ what happened! You _fainted_ , you were outside in the middle of the night, so I _helped_ you! What the fuck is wrong with your head?!”

 “Teehee!” He stuck out his tongue, pulling downwards the bags under his eyes playfully.

 “Why you—!” He snatched Ouma’s tiny wrists, pulling it forward harshly. “Stop fucking around before I-...” he paused when he noticed the large cut in Ouma’s palm. “Whoa, what the hell… why didn’t you tell us?”

“It’s just a paper cut.” He lied with a blank face.

“Dude, that is _not_ just a papercut.” He rummaged through his bag and pulled out some bandages. Wrapping his hand quickly. “Thank god I asked Shinguji earlier for bandages…”

Once he was done, Ouma stared intently at his now bandaged hand. He suddenly touched his forehead as well. Expecting… something. He wasn’t sure he thought he’d find, but… his forehead was clean. He found himself somewhat disappointed for some reason.

A reason he couldn’t find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments are appreciated ;_; I reread them a lot too! 
> 
> I hope i can... write more oumota moments hehe


	5. Hiatus

Hello! I’m still working on the chapter but,  
I plan on rewriting all the chapters and not release further chapters until I finish the entirety of the work. Once I’m done with this fic, I’ll upload a chapter twice every week. 

I apologize if this comes to an inconvenience, or a disappointment. My reasons for this is because I realize that I work better if I’m able to finish everything. I get overly anxious about putting information too early, having plot holes, and it gets rather stressful for me.

Thank you for your understanding. There’s more to why I decided to do this, but I don’t think it’d make much sense.

Until I’m done, see you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first NDRV3 fic. I’m not quite sure what to tag this, so if you have any suggestions, please help me out. 
> 
> I also don’t have a beta for this, if anyone is willing to be one for this fic, feel free to ask!
> 
> Social medias:  
> Twitter @ Kosonah  
> Tumblr @ Kosonah (art)  
> Instagram @ Kosonah


End file.
